transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noob
Noob is a member of CSI Neo Kaon, in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Breeding There are few better examples of the unique means of survival and propagation used by the Cybertronian race than the twin brothers Saibot and Noob. Twins are a rarity in Cybertronian procreation, which is accomplished by a strange biomechanical process unique to the species, commonly referred to as ‘budding’. This process usually takes place in strictly defined situations, when the balance of electromagnetic waves in the Cybertronian’s system are at an optimum level suggesting tranquillity and the abundance of fuel, meaning that population growth is normally proportional to the surroundings of the budding group. When this electromagnetic balance has been attained, the individual beginning to ‘bud’ begins to experience symptoms similar to seizures or convulsions, often blacking out with pain and exertion. Once the process has begun in earnest, the very metal of the individual’s body begins to shift and liquefy, with vast streams and rivulets coalescing around the vital areas of the torso or abdomen, notably around the individual’s now frantically pulsating spark chamber. Birthing From here, the individual’s spark begins to split, portioning off a small segment of itself into the growing mass of liquid metal, which slowly begins to take shape, form and function, and will grow over the course of several days and weeks to form a new, sentient individual. The process is intensively exhaustive of fuel and mechanical matter, and the budding individual is required to be tended to during the ordeal, lest both they and their forming progeny wither and die. Occasionally, the budding Cybertronian will not be able to obtain enough raw materials to form a fully-functioning offspring, and the result will be the budding of a stunted, dwarfish version of the anticipated youth, often lacking the full mental capacity of a full-grown Cybertronian. These bastard half-grown progeny are often looked down on with scorn, being usually referred to as ‘Mini-cons’, or miniature constructs, and used by their disenchanted issuer as serfs and labourers, although the growing Havocon faction on Cybertron maintains the individual freedom of the Mini-cons, often taking them in to live a microcosm of wider society in shanty towns in the conquered cities of Vos and Tarn. Twins However, even less common than this are those occurrences when a budding Cybertronian has access to more than enough basic provisions with which to procreate, which then has the result of allowing the issuing of two or more offspring at the one time, who often share a bond with each other tighter than that found anywhere else in Cybertronian society. These twins, or from time to time, triplets and quadruplets, are often regarded with superstition and dread by others, who see them as an ill omen and a dire portent. Amongst these genetic oddities are CSI Neo Kaon’s scout specialists, the duo of Noob and Saibot. Overview Spawned on the RDD colony world of Neo Kaon itself, it is currently unknown just who it was that sired the shadowy and elusive pair, though rumours abound of the originator being none other than Edgecrusher himself, having been artificially induced into budding by the technologies of the biologist Gram Negative, though the truth of the matter is ultimately cloaked in secrecy. What is known, however, is that the pair have come to prove themselves as being among the best infiltration units of the Great War, their mastery of stealth and covert operations often considered the pinnacle of CSI Neo Kaon, a unit which is already regarded as one of the finest stealth squadrons known to Cybertron. Bio It is Noob that it frequently considered the most senior of the pair due his slightly larger stature, with air of commanding influence giving him the appearance of experience beyond his relatively meagre years. As befits his thankless and solemn profession, he is dour and taciturn, rarely venturing to speak at all, even when directly addressed. He is considered an enigma by most of those outside of CSI Neo Kaon, his unspoken nature proving an impenetrable wall of anonymity to those unfamiliar with the unit’s close-knit bond. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males